


I wrap my arms around your naked shoulders. Take cover for the night

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Gawd, Idiots in Love, Over the Top, Short & Sweet, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, True Love, and all I need, babyboy, i love him so much, master Tim - Freeform, my biggest fantasy, this is like all I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: This is like my biggest fantasy regarding babyboy. I can't conceive of anything more beautiful than just cuddle with him. Touch him.And a 1997 Tim is just too much and too good. My babyboy at his epitome of scrumptiousness.





	I wrap my arms around your naked shoulders. Take cover for the night

Tim had just started shooting his new sitcom "Over The Top" and that meant a hectic schedule and 12-16 working hours, six days a week.  
It also meant you hardly had any time to see each other, cause when he was home, he usually just wanted to sleep or he was busy studying the script for the upcoming week.  
But he was elated for this opportunity and kept going on pure adrenaline and a good work ethic.

It was close to midnight, saturday night when he came through the front door, exhausted, but content. You heard the door slam and his voice announcing he was home. You met him in the hall.

 _"Hey, lovely"_ he said and hugged you close.

He was wearing sweats and had a bunch of papers and a script tucked under one arm.

_"I am so glad I don't have to work tomorrow. I am drained!"_

_"Naaw, baby"_ you said and caressed his cheeks. _"Did you have a rough week?"_

 _"You have no idea"_ he said as he pulled the sweatshirt over his head. _"We had to shoot the pilot twice and rearrange a bunch of scenes and redo all the lighting"_

He placed the hoodie over your arm and used your shoulder for support as he undid the laces of his shoes.

_"I am spent!"_

_"Then I have the perfect remedy"_ you said and carded your fingers through his curls. _"Couch and cuddle"_

He smiled and kissed you again.

_"Sounds wonderful, lovely. I just wanna take a shower first"_

He didn't waste any time and in about 10 seconds he had undressed right there in the hall, unabashedly strutting to the bathroom, batting his eyes as he turned around to you.

 _"Haven't seen that gorgeous behind for a long time"_ you teased and bit your lip.

He swayed his butt excessively and winked at you before he walked into the bathroom.

You bent down to pick up the pile of clothes he left on the floor and longed for him as you put his t-shirt to your face and inhaled deeply. The smell of him always made your mind so lucid and euphoric and you couldn't think of anything more beautiful than Tim's scent.

 _"Do me a favour, darling"_ he begged as he adjusted the water temperature in the shower. _"Can you get me some clean clothes?"_

***

He found you on the couch, propped up against a bunch of pillows, eating a tub of ice cream. Wrapped in his big green blanket.

 _"That looks nice"_ he said as he crawled on the couch towards you.

You unwrapped yourself so he could lay down in your lap. Then you draped the big blanket over the two of you. He hummed appreciatively and lifted the hem of your t-shirt to give your stomach a quick nuzzle before he settled. You smiled as you gently caressed his hair. Feeling completely calm now that he was with you again.

 _"What are we watching?"_ he asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

 _"I don't know"_ you confessed. _"I'm not really watching. It's just crap on at the moment"_

He hummed again as he resettled on the pillow he had placed on your stomach.  
You absently flipped through the channels and ate your ice cream at the same time.

 _"This is so nice, isn't it?"_ he mumbled and nuzzled closer. _"I've missed you so much"_

_"I've missed you too, baby"_

He closed his eyes as he smiled to himself.

 _"Is it alright if I shut my eyes for a moment?"_ he asked.

_"Of course. Do you want me to turn down the tv?"_

_"No, no..."_ he yawned again. _"It's alright..."_

He sniffed and clutched you to him for a few seconds. Then he relaxed his body and almost instantly could you hear the telltale signs that he was fast asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my biggest fantasy regarding babyboy. I can't conceive of anything more beautiful than just cuddle with him. Touch him.
> 
> And a 1997 Tim is just too much and too good. My babyboy at his epitome of scrumptiousness.


End file.
